11 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-11 ; Comments *A recording of the last 70 minutes of a two hour show is available plus tracks from mixtapes Sessions *Beatnik Filmstars #3. The session was recorded on 1997-02-25. Available on the Zenith Consol Tone CDR – The John Peel Sessions . The songs 'Hep Boys (Into Kraut Rock)' and 'Ransack The Misfits' are not included on the recording. Tracklisting * Vic Mizzy: Green Acres show intro #''' * Cuckooland: Oh Boy! (7") Candy Floss * Lord Of Hardcore: Rip It Up (12") Screwdriver '# ' * Beatnik Filmstars: Hep Boys (Into Kraut Rock) (session) * Neu!: Neuschnee (LP - Neu! 2) Brain * Yo La Tengo: Little Honda (2xLP - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One) Matador *Johnnie Clarke: Young Rebel (10") Dub Organiser DOT 102 '''@ *Deadушки: Крестовый Поход @''' *Andrew Beaujon: Marylebone Station (7") Happy Go Lucky *Beatnik Filmstars: Ransack The Misfits (session) *A+E Dept: Experiment 4 (12" - Experiment 4 / Hardcore With A K) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 23:000 M.G '''@ #''' *Demolition Doll Rods: ‘Drag Racing (LP – Tasty)’ In The Red Recordings '''#'' '' *'File 1' cuts in during next track *Girlfrendo: ‘Fab Gear (7 inch - Shout It Out Loud And Clear Girlfrendo Gives You That Fab Gear)’ Where It’s At Is Where You Are *Fuck: ‘Situation (7 inch – Cool Beans! #6 The Drinking And Driving Issue)’ Cool Beans! *Mask: ‘You Rang (12 inch)’ Dope Dragon @ # :: (9:30 news) *Randy’s Allstars: ‘Batman (10 inch – Split With Man X & The Wailers Band)’ Impact! @''' *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Now I’m A Millionaire’ (Peel Session) *Arab Strap: ‘The Clearing (12 inch)’ Chemikal Underground *Wriggler: ‘Ordinary Rap Flow (12 inch - Nu Lick)’ Upfront Recordings '''@ # *USA(2): ‘Tongue’s Ten (12 inch – Ybissai Baby)’ Drag City $''' *One Thousand Violins: ‘Like One Thousand Violins (12 inch – Halcyon Days)’ Dreamworld *Space DJz: ‘Humanize (12" – Space DJz EP)’ Nova Mute '''@ $ *Wingtip Sloat: 'Rake /Sicle (Various Artists 2x7 inch - Breaking The Plastic Hymen, Vinyl Virgins & Lo-Fi Whores)’ Fisheye *Slim Harpo: ‘Wonderin And Worryin (Various Artists CD – Deep Harmonica Blues)’ Ace *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Mess / Is This Rad?’ (Peel Session) *FSK: ‘Tel Aviv (12 inch – 4 Instrumentals)’ Disko B @ $ *American Analog Set: ‘Late One SundayEdit (Various Artist CD – Little Darla Has A Treat For You Volume 6)’ Darla Records *Dark Comedy: ‘The Bar (CD – Seven Days)’ Elypsia @''' *Bomb 20: We Are At War (12 inch – Choice Of The Righteous)’ Digital Hardcore Recordings '''@ :: (JP: 'Thanks for listening here’s Mary Anne Hobbs.) *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-11 (incomplete) *2) dat_127.mp3 *3) 020A-H08644XXXXXX-0100A0 *4) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE333 *5) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE334 ;Length *1) 01:09:47 *2) 03:59:30 (00:15:38-01:14:09) (to 00:24:21 unique) *3) 01:57:56 *4) 1:31:30 (from 1:02:55) (to 1:16:20 additional to File 1)) *5) 1:31:52 (to 22:10) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 127 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE333 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 333 *5) Created from LE334 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 334 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8644/1) *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library